Wish
by Tragedy Smiles
Summary: Cloud recieves a gift from the planet...one wish to make all his dreams come true, but what will he wish for? Slight AU. CloudxSephiroth
1. The Gift

Footsteps echoed through the church as they made contact with the old, languished wood floor. The musky tang of rotted wood was overtaken by the robust scent of floral. Cloud halted, closed his eyes and took in the beautiful fragrance, allowing the intoxicating perfume to fill his lungs. So consoling this place was to him, a place he had and always would visit whenever he needed comfort. But this visit was different, this time he was summoned here by means of a request…

"Aerith?" Cloud called out, opening his eyes. "I'm here, just like you asked…"

As his gaze shifted from left to right, then finally focusing on the bed of yellow and white flowers before him, Cloud was starting to think that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again. Maybe Aerith didn't come to him in a dream the night before and asked him to visit the church on this day. Maybe the ever constant hope of seeing the flower girl again was making him delusional…Or so he thought…

"I knew you'd come."

Cloud gasped in surprise not only by the sound of the voice, but also by the touch of a hand as it was placed gently upon his shoulder. Slowly he turned to see a familiar face smiling at him. "Did I scare you?" Aerith giggled.

Speechless, Cloud slowly shook his head "no" as he stared at Aerith in awe. This was the first time, besides in his dreams, that he had seen her since her death. He was hoping with all his heart that this wasn't a dream, that Aerith truly was standing in front of him with her signature smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Cloud? Are you alright?"

Cloud snapped out of his reverie. "Is this real? Are you real?"

Aerith continued smiling as she took Cloud's hand in her own and guided him to a nearby pew. "I'm real, silly…I'm as real as the flowers that bloom here." She assured, as she sat down, patting the seat next to her. "But, I can't stay long…"

Cloud sat next to her, still holding her hand. "I know…I know you can't stay for long, but I'm glad I get to see you even if it's only for a little while."

"I'm glad too." She smiled. "Not only am I here to for a quick visit, I am also here to deliver a gift to you."

Cloud locked eyes with the flower girl as confusion flooded his thoughts. "A gift? For me?"

"Well, it's not from me." She explained, turning Cloud's hand palm-up. "I have been instructed to give you a 'thank-you' gift from the planet."

Cloud watched in wonder as Aerith placed her hand over his palm, manifesting a glowing orb swirling with green and white hues. As she pulled her hand away the orb nestled itself in Cloud's. He stared at the orb as it admitted a soft glow and gentle warmth. "What is it? Is it materia?"

Aerith grinned. "Um, well…Yes, but it's not like other materia. This materia can only be used once."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What does it do?"

Aerith's smile couldn't have grown any larger. "It can make your dreams come true, Cloud…It's a wish materia."

Cloud swallowed hard. "A wish materia?"

"Yes…This materia will grant you one wish; anything you desire will come true. Once the wish has been made the materia will turn to dust."

Cloud looked down at the glowing orb with a sense of hope and also with a sense of unworthiness. "It's an amazing gift…But I don't deserve it. I can't accept this, Aerith…I wasn't the only one who fought for this planet."

"No, you weren't." Aerith sighed. "All of us fought, all of us made sacrifices. But, without you our fight and our sacrifices would have been in vain. Without you, we would have never accomplished our goal to save the planet and its people, and I think that's what Gaia is also trying to say by offering you this gift of thanks. Use it, Cloud…Use it to bring true happiness into your life."

Cloud's hand began to tremble as he clenched his fingers tightly around the wish materia. "Thank you." He whispered.

Aerith raised her hand to Cloud's face, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Make it a good one." She winked.

With that, the flower girl stood up and walked toward the flower bed, slowly fading from sight.

* * *

**This is a small tid-bit of more to come, but only if all of you wish for me to continue it.**

**This story will be taking place one year after the game, before the events of AC.**

**If this story continues I promise couplings of all sorts (he he he!) and lots of juicy stuff! Oh, and some action as well! LOL!**

**So...Erm...Yeah!**


	2. The Decision

"Of all the times to run out of aspirin." Cloud sighed, closing the bathroom cabinet.

Ever since receiving the wish materia from Aerith, Cloud had been racking his brain trying to decide what to wish for. Of course the obvious was the first thing to come to mind: Wish for everyone who lost their lives to come back…Including Sephiroth.

But, there were too many questions Cloud needed answered before he made such a wish, the main one being: If Sephiroth were to be brought back, would he come back as the Sephiroth before the Nibelheim reactor incident or would he still be the maniacal psychopath that destroyed everything Cloud held near and dear to his heart?

Cloud hadn't told anyone about receiving the wish materia, not even Tifa. He felt guilty for not sharing such an amazing gift with her and the others, but he still hadn't fully come to grips with the idea of being able to wish for whatever he wanted. And he knew if told everyone about it they would be throwing there two-cents worth into the mix and most likely start arguing over what to wish for.

He could already imagine the chaos that would ensue play out in his head: Barret and Cid would be having a cussing match with each other as they argue over whose wish is better, Yuffie would want to wish for more materia and Nanaki would want to wish for the return of his parents and his grandfather, Bugenhagen, who passed away shortly after Meteor Fall. The only two people who wouldn't be arguing over what to wish for would be Tifa and Vincent. Tifa would want Cloud to make the wish for himself, and as for Vincent…Well, he would probably try and play the role of 'mediator'.

"Aerith said this was my gift…My wish. It may be selfish, but I need to do this myself; I need to figure out what I want more than anything." Cloud consoled himself, rubbing his temple in hopes of easing his self-inflicted migraine.

Who was he kidding? Cloud already knew what he wanted, he was just too afraid to admit it to himself. Actually it was more of a 'whom' that he wanted rather than a 'what', and now he had the ability to bring that person back…Back from the Lifestream and back into his life.

Cloud grabbed the wish materia and plopped down on his bed in frustration. "I don't know what to do…I don't want to hurt anyone…I…I…"

"I think you should just hurry up and make your wish, Cloud."

Startled, Cloud quickly jumped to his feet and turned to see yet another familiar face smiling at him. "Z-Zack…?"

"Hey, Chocobo head! What are you sitting around brooding for?" Zack beamed, closing the distance between them. "You should follow your heart, Cloud…Follow your heart and you can't go wrong."

Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, trying hard to fight back the tears threatening to escape his sapphire blues. "I…I'm scared, Zack. I'm scared of what might happen."

"Cloud," Zack sighed, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "It's alright to be scared, but don't let fear rule your life, and if you're worried about me and Aerith, don't be…We're okay. We want you to worry about yourself for a change. We know it's hard, but you need to do this for you, Cloud."

Cloud shifted his gaze to the floor, avoiding Zack's stare. "You already know what my wish is…Don't you?"

Zack placed his gloved hand gently on the side of Cloud's face, reconnecting their gaze. "Cloud, I've known what you've wanted long before you were even given the wish materia. I'm not mad, but I will be if you don't make that wish!"

Relief hit Cloud like a bolt when he heard Zack speak those words. But, there was still that one question he needed answered. "Zack…Will he come back as the man we once respected and admired, or as the man that betrayed us?"

The raven-haired SOLDIER smiled. "He'll come back as the man _you_ want him to be…Remember, it's your wish, Cloud."

Elation is a wonderful feeling, and Cloud was definitely feeling it. "That's great! I can wish for everyone to come back and…" The blonde was silenced by the look on Zack's face. "Zack? What's wrong?"

Zack tried to hide his regret with a pasted-on-smile. "Not everyone can come back, Cloud…If your wish is to bring life back from the Lifestream, then only one soul can be resurrected. I'm really sorry."

Cloud felt his heart drop into his stomach. "But I thought I could wish for anything…I thought I could make my dreams come true with this." He exclaimed as he held up the glowing orb.

"I'm sorry, kiddo…I guess Aerith should have explained that part to you. It goes something like this…If too many souls are resurrected, especially all at once, it can disrupt the order of the Lifestream creating a rift that will not allow any new souls to enter…In other words, when a life is lost it will be doomed to roam the planet instead of becoming one with the planet. And, well, if there's no souls entering the Lifestream, then the Lifestream itself will disappear, and then the planet."

Cloud nodded, understanding the consequences, but feeling disappointed and perplexed at the same time. "How can I choose?"

Zack pulled Cloud into him, embracing him in his arms. "I told you not to worry about me and Aerith, we like things how they are. We get to spend a lot of quality time together now, ya know. Like I told you, Cloud…Follow your heart."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack, squeezing tight. "Will I ever see you guys again?"

"Hey, we're around, and we're keepin' an eye on you and everyone else. Call us your very own guardian angels, even though we don't have wings…" Zack chuckled, releasing his hold on Cloud. "We're closer than you think."

A small smile caused the solemn look on Cloud's face to disappear. "The closer the better."

Zack turned, slowly making distance between himself and Cloud. "Oh, and Cloud…"

"Yeah?"

"When he comes back…Tell him he owes me…He'll know what I mean." With that said, Zack gave Cloud a nod and slowly faded from sight.

Cloud stared into the wish materia, rapt by the glowing swirls of green and white that danced inside of it. "I'll tell him, Zack…I promise." He whispered.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, faves, and alerts...You all make me happies! *Smiles***

**I'm sure you all have figured out what Cloud's wish is gonna be (he he he!) ;p Of course Zack had to step in and give Cloud a confidence boost!**

**Next chappie the wish will be made! (Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun! Oh the suspense!)**


	3. The Wish

Cloud knew the best place to make his wish would be far away, distancing himself from Midgar and any other populated area. He needed to find a secluded place, a place where he and the silver-haired ex-General could be alone. If for some reason Sephiroth were to come back as the demented madman he was before his downfall, Cloud wanted to be able to take him out without putting anyone else in jeopardy…He prayed to Gaia for swords to stay sheathed.

The roar of Fenrir's engine subsided to a low rumble as Cloud entered the Fogotten City. The aura of the ancient city had not changed since his last visit, the ambiance still held an ethereal, yet, unnerving characteristic.

With an elongated sigh (caused by nervous tension, no doubt), Cloud cut the engine of his motorbike and dismounted, grabbing the wish materia in one hand and First Tsurugi in the other, strapping it behind his back.

He made his way deep into the forest until he came upon a clearing near one of the ancient dwellings. "Well, this looks as good of a place as any." Cloud said to himself, as he walked a few steps further, reaching the center of the clearing.

He kneeled down and gently placed the wish materia on the ground, then carefully stood and took a few steps back…He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen once the wish was made, so using a bit of guard was a smart precaution.

Lifting his gaze to the sky above, Cloud closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Gaia…What I'm about to do may be a blessing or it may be a curse. If it's a blessing I thank you and will always be grateful, but if it's a curse, I pray you give me the strength to right my wrong by protecting you once again."

With that said, Cloud opened his eyes and lowered his gaze to the glowing orb sitting on the ground…And made his wish. "I wish for the return of the soul of Sephiroth from the Lifestream…The Sephiroth of six years past…The Sephiroth I once...Loved."

Cloud watched in anxious anticipation as the materia began to glow with intensity, tendrils of green and white escaping it, wisping up to the heavens, causing the orb to gradually grow dim and finally turn into a pile of gray ash. This was it…The wish had been made.

Cloud stood rigid but on alert, his heightened senses aiding him as he scanned the area, yet he saw nothing. No signs of anything or anyone, for that matter. The silence was unsettling; the only sound heard was Cloud's heart slamming against his ribcage…Until…

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Cloud?"

Cloud grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulling it from its confines, whipping around with lightning speed to find a familiar face with an unsettling look in his crimson stare. "Vincent? What are you doing here?" The blonde questioned, slowly lowering his blade.

"I should be asking you that same question, yet I already know the answer." The ex-Turk quipped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Staying vigilant, Cloud kept his sword in hand, gritting his teeth with disappointment and a hint of aggravation. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

Vincent uncrossed his arms, whipping his red cloak to the side as he closed the distance between himself and Cloud. "Long enough for me to think that you are as insane as the man you just wished back to life." He snapped with venom in his tone.

"That's none of your concern, Vincent." Cloud snapped back.

With wide eyes, Vincent could not believe what he was hearing. "How is it not my concern? How is it not the entire planet's concern? You just wished Sephiroth back to life, the same man who tried and almost succeeded in destroying this planet and everyone on it, and you have the audacity to tell me that 'It's none of my concern?'"

Cloud looked to the side, avoiding Vincent's piercing crimson glare. "I know I'm taking a huge gamble, but when I made the wish I wished him to come back as the Sephiroth before he went insane. But, if he doesn't, then I will take care of him…It will be my burden to bear, no one else's."

"Truly valiant, indeed." Vincent replied with disdain. "But what happens if he takes care of _you_ this time…Then whose burden will it be to bear?"

Cloud knew Vincent had a valid point, but he also knew he couldn't stand around arguing with the ex-Turk and try to explain to him how he acquired the wish materia and everything in-between. "I have to go." Cloud insisted as he started walking in the direction of his motorbike.

The raven-haired man reached out, grabbing Cloud by the arm. "Cloud…" Vincent's glare softened. "No matter what the outcome…I'm here…If you need me."

Shocked by the sudden concern Vincent was expressing, Cloud nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you."

Vincent gently released Cloud's arm and watched as the blonde retreated into the cover of the ancient forest. "There's no need to thank me, Cloud…I have and always will be watching over you."

* * *

Cloud sat on Fenrir contemplating the situation. "_If Sephiroth didn't materialize where the wish was made then where could he be if the wish actually did work?" _He thought to himself.

Then the obvious hit him like a ton of bricks...

"Of course…" Cloud sighed, aggravated at himself for not realizing it sooner. "The place where his life was lost is where his life will be found."

Without hesitation, Cloud revved the motorbike's engine and raced out of the Forgotten City.

Destination: The Northern Crater.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone! I really do hope you all are enjoying this tale thus far. =)**

**In this chappie, Vincent graced us with his yummy presence and will be back, I promise! Can't get enough, Vinnie! XD**

**Next chappie are darling Sephiroth will make his debut! Yay! Yum! Yay!**


	4. The Meeting

Cloud covered much ground in little time, that is until he reached the Corral Valley cave…from there on out the trek would be on foot. He needed to reach the village past the snow field valley, there, Cloud would track down a man named Mac Daringer, a friend of Cid's who runs a helicopter rescue service in the village.

Cloud recalled Cid talking, well, more like bragging about how he was the one who not only helped Mac build the flying machine, but also how he trained the lad to operate and make repairs on it. Cloud's plan was to try and convince Cid's protégé to fly him into the crater to continue his search for Sephiroth.

* * *

Vincent traveled to the boundaries of the Forgotten City, following the tracks made by Cloud's motorbike. A clash had ensued in the mind of the ex-Turk, that conflict being: Leave it be and let Cloud handle Sephiroth on his own, or continue to follow the stubborn blonde and observe him from a distance, only providing back up if absolutely necessary.

The fact that Cloud had accused Vincent of 'eavesdropping' was wearing on the raven-haired man's nerves, which was quite an unusual occurrence. Vincent had never let himself become susceptible to such pettiness, but because it was Cloud who voiced the critical remark, it caused Vincent to feel a bit troubled.

After the final battle against Sephiroth, after all was said and done, Vincent vowed to himself to always be there whenever any of the others needed aid…especially Cloud.

Through all the trials and tribulations they all had endured, Cloud's strength and perseverance proved most impressive to the ex-Turk, and in turn gave Vincent a sense of purpose, the sole purpose to continue existing...for Cloud.

Vincent exhaled sharply. "There is no choice for me to make…I follow him."

* * *

Nightfall quickly approached as Cloud traveled the final distance up the steep hillside to Icicle Village.

Knowing that darkness would be a formidable foe inside the crater, that, and the fact that he was frozen to the bone, Cloud, against his will, decided to take up lodgings at the Icicle Inn for the night and resume his search first thing in the morning.

As Cloud entered the quaint little winter town, a strong arctic wind began to whip up, blowing in from the north. The air was so frigid that he could barely take in a breath without his lungs freezing on contact, sending a stabbing pain into his chest. Making haste, he ran into the Inn bracing himself against the door, struggling to shut it as the wind's force grew stronger.

"Son, ya picked a bad time fer sight seein'." The old man standing behind the front desk quipped, staring at Cloud over the rim of his 'coke-bottle' glasses.

Cloud shook the ice and snow from his hair as he approached the desk. "I just need a room for the night, please."

The old man cackled. "Yer gonna be here fer longer than that, son, I guarantee."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Really? Why is that?"

The old man reached under the desk producing a flask, taking a swig from it. "This here is the start of the 'winter solstice', that wind whipping up outside is the beginnings of one heck of a blizzard. The whole town shuts down during this time of year…Yer lucky ya got here when ya did."

Cloud sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice…I'm looking for someone who may be traveling in this area…I have to find him."

The old man raised his flask again, taking another drink. "Lookin' fer someone huh…would he happen to be a tall feller with hair longer than my granddaughter's?"

"What did you just say?"

"You need my hearing aid, son?" The old man teased. "Ol' Mac Daringer was out on one of his rescue runs when he spotted someone face down and halfway buried in a snowdrift just south of that big crater north of here. Mac brought him back and my daughter and granddaughter have been taking care of him ever since…poor lad hasn't woke up yet…who knows if he will, he was in pretty bad shape when Mac found him."

Cloud couldn't believe his ears, did the wish really work? Was Sephiroth here? "Where is he? Where's the long haired man?" He demandingly pleaded.

"Calm yerself, son…he's upstairs in room 4."

Cloud dropped his backpack to the floor and bolted up the steps to the second story of the Inn.

"Youngin's nowadays…" The old man griped, shaking his head in annoyance.

Cloud reached the top of the stairs, scanning the numbered doors…room 4 was the first door on his left.

Cautiously, he made his way to the door, taking in deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart. His trembling hand reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it, opening the old door as the rusty hinges shrilled in protest. He cracked it just wide enough to poke his head into the room, observing a figure shrouded in patchwork quilts on the bed only a few feet in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

Cloud cleared five feet of air, grabbing onto the door to regain his balance. Once he was stably back on his feet, he turned to find a teenage girl with long, brown hair staring at him suspiciously. "Um, well….uh…I'm here to see if the man in this room is a…'friend'…of mine I've been looking for." He answered, swallowing his heart back down into his chest.

The girl crossed her arms, not totally believing Cloud's story. "What does your 'so-called' friend look like?"

Cloud sighed in aggravation, but played along anyway. "Well, he's around six-three, has long, silver hair, piercing green eyes…"

The girl still wasn't convinced. "What's his name?"

Cloud gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn't tell the girl Sephiroth's name, there wasn't a person on Gaia who didn't know the name 'Sephiroth'. He had to make up a name and fast so he could get this girl off his back. "Stefan." He spat out.

"Hmm…" The girl hummed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm still not convinced that…"

"Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud slowly turned toward that all-too-familiar voice, while trying to maintain a normal breathing pattern in the process.

"You look well." Sephiroth inquired with archness, locking mako green eyes onto sapphire blues.

Cloud stood frozen, unsure whether to grab the hilt of his sword or grab the ex-General and embrace him.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology." The girl spoke. "I'll leave you two alone…Mr. Stefan, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call on me, my name is Jessica."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow. "Stefan?"

Cloud moved his gaze in the opposite direction.

* * *

**You guys are so amazing! =) Thanks so much for all the love and support! **

**Well, the meeting has happened! Yay! Now what's in store for Cloud and Stefan...oops, I mean Sephiroth...hehehe!**

**And what about our darling Vinnie? He seems to be a tad bit enamored with our blonde hero. Will there be a love triangle? Who knows? **

**I guess we will all have to wait until the next chappie...until then my friends, stay warm and give each other lots of (((HUGS)))**


	5. The Revelation

"Wait, where are we? This isn't Nibelheim…why are we so far north?" Sephiroth questioned, grasping his head, acting as if reality was duking it out with his memory.

Cloud just stared wide-eyed at the man, not knowing what to think or how to react.

"…And why aren't you in uniform?" The ex-General snapped.

Oh yeah! Those words were sweet, sweet music to Cloud's ears as he dropped to his knees and gave a silent 'thank you' to Gaia for making his wish the blessing he was hoping it would be.

"Cloud? Cloud Strife, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sir…nothing at all." Cloud smiled sheepishly, rising to his feet.

Sephiroth closed the distance between himself and Cloud, hovering over the blonde. "I want some answers, Strife…what's going on?"

"Um, Mr. Stefan, are you sure you should be out of bed?" Jessica inquired, concerned, yet totally bemused at the same time.

Sephiroth gave the girl an odd glare. "Why do you insist on calling me by that name, young woman?"

"Uh…my friend is obviously still experiencing the effects of his accident, I'll make sure he's taken care of." Cloud quickly blurted out, pushing Sephiroth back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"What's gotten into you, Strife?" Sephiroth demanded, losing balance and falling onto the bed.

"You shouldn't be exerting yourself…you need to rest." The blonde insisted, pointing to the bed.

"Are you giving me an order, Strife?"

Cloud sighed. "Look, just trust me, okay…"

Sephiroth calmed his demeanor as soon as he witnessed the odd look in Cloud's sapphires…it was the look of apprehension mixed with anticipation sprinkled with a little bit of aspiration. "Answers, Cloud…I want them."

Cloud took in a deep breath, knowing he had quite the yarn to tell the ex-General, hoping like hell that Sephiroth believed every word of the unbelievable. "I made a wish and resurrected your soul from the Lifestream."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Have you been using narcotics, Strife?"

Another sigh escaped Cloud's lips. "No. It's the truth. You died a year ago…I was given a materia with the ability to grant one wish, my wish was to bring you back to life." He explained, with intensity in his voice.

Sephiroth stood and approached Cloud, still grasping his head. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth's silver locks cascaded down the front of his shoulder as he moved in closer, coming within mere inches of Cloud's face. "And how exactly did I die?"

This was it, this was the big question Cloud knew Sephiroth would eventually ask, and there was no possible way to sugar-coat the answer, no matter how it was said. "I killed you."

The ex-General's eyes began to glow with a fury Cloud had seen one too many times before, as Sephiroth grabbed him by the shoulder, slamming him against the wall. "For your sake, Strife, I truly hope that was a lie."

Cloud grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm in an attempt to loosen his grip. "I asked you to trust me…there's more I need to explain to you…please, Sephiroth…when you died you took my heart and soul with you…you're not the only one who died that day…"

As Sephiroth glared into Cloud's eyes he could see the pain and torment those words brought to the blonde. Cloud had just confessed to killing him, which Sephiroth had to admit, took a lot of balls. "_Maybe I need to hear this boy out before I make any callous decisions," _he thought to himself, releasing his hold on Cloud.

Cloud grabbed his shoulder, attempting to rub the soreness away. "Will you listen to what I have to tell you?"

Sephiroth nodded, backing away as he grasped his head with both hands, obviously in pain.

"Sephiroth? Are you alright?"

Sephiroth fell to his knees, one hand on his head, the other planted on the floor as he braced himself from fully collapsing.

Cloud bolted over to the ex-General, grabbing him and holding him in his arms. "What do you need? What can I do to help you?" The blonde asked, panic obvious in his voice.

Sephiroth struggled with the words he wanted to speak. "I need to know why…why did you kill...me...?"

Before Sephiroth could hear Cloud's answer he lost consciousness. "Because…I loved you." The blonde whispered, pulling the silver-haired man into a tight embrace.

* * *

The northern winds howled, as the approaching blizzard wrapped its icy talons around the tiny village.

"_I need to find shelter, and quickly."_ Vincent relayed to himself as he approached the village.

With visibility near zero, Vincent tried his best to focus his crimson eyes on the buildings in the village, in hopes of finding one suitable to take refuge in until the storm subsided.

Of all the houses in town, only one seemed to be uninhabited. Against the twisting treachery of the storm, he made his way to the back of the house, not wanting to be discovered by any of the townsfolk in case one or more of them were actually insane enough to stick their noses out into this sub-zero lunacy called a 'blizzard'.

The ex-Turk reached the back door, discovering the door handle and lock were frozen solid, making a 'civilized' entry impossible. "They can bill me later." He quipped, kicking the door in with one quick blow.

Upon entering the dwelling, Vincent picked the door up and secured it back into the frame, blocking out as much of the arctic chill as possible.

As he scanned his surroundings he found no signs of anyone in the home, the only sound heard was the storm outside brewing. Even though he could see in the darkness as well as in the light, Vincent still walked guardedly through the house examining every niche and cranny.

Turning the corner from the kitchen, a flight of stairs leading down was presented before him. From what he could tell, from where he stood, it almost looked as if there was a dim glow of red being emitted from what seemed to be an apparatus of some sort in the lower level of the home.

Curiosity killed the cat, but not the ex-Turk…at least not yet. Vincent made his way down the flight of stairs to find himself in a semi-functional laboratory. "_What have we stumbled upon?"_ He thought, as he examined the equipment in the room.

All the apparatuses, from what Vincent could tell, had been converted to 'sleep' mode, halting the system until needed, a pass code was required in order to resume operations.

To his right, the raven-haired man caught glimpse of a desk piled with papers, books and other materials. As he approached the desk, a chill ran down his spine...and no, it wasn't because he was cold. It was because this place had an uncanny resemblance to the lab in the basement of the Shin-Ra mansion in Nibelheim.

Vincent shook off his chill and picked up a random, unlabeled manila folder, opening it to examine its contents, and it read:

**Gast Faremis-Head Researcher-Jenova Project**

**Subject A-Lucrecia Crescent**

**Subject B-Male, Unborn**

**Subject C-Vincent Valentine**

**Preliminary Findings:**

**DNA composition concluded.**

**Subject B DNA counterpart to Subject C.**

Vincent fell to his knees, as his world came crashing down around him.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you! *Tragedy bows* hehehe!**

**Well, I've twisted the plot up quite a bit I'd say...But hopefully you all enjoyed it...I'm sure some of you out there are ready to stick your foot up my rear! AHHHHHH! OUCH!**

**But come on, everyone likes a drama with a twist, and a little smexy, which is a comin' (no pun intended there), I swear! (Cuz personally, I'm getting tired of waiting for it too!)**

**Love you all and until we meet again...(((HUGS)))!**


	6. The Conflict

"Why are we always picked to be the 'fetch boys' for Rufus, yo? Reno griped, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Rude rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Maybe because we are the most trusted to do the job.

"…Meh, I think he made this mission up so he could have some 'alone' time with Tseng." The red-head smirked.

Rude was tempted to turn off his headset due to his partner's perverted indictment, continuing to survey the area Reno was piloting the Shin-Ra chopper through.

Little did the populace know, the President was alive and well, taking refuge in the rural area of Healin.

After Meteor Fall, Rufus ordered the Turks to make a sweep of the virtually destroyed building known as Shin-Ra Headquarters, confiscating any classified info that could fall into the wrong hands. Another sweep was made in Nibelheim, the Shin-Ra mansion and the Nibel reactor being completely cleaned out. Whilst completing the mission at the mansion, Rude stumbled upon some interesting documents…

According to written testimonial by Professor Gast, he spoke of his continued research of the Cetra and also explained in great detail of his knowledge of Professor Hojo's treachery of using the Jenova Project to gain great power, ultimately taking control over Shin-Ra, and the entire planet.

With that data obtained, Rufus wanted a sweep done of Professor Gast's residence in the Icicle area, knowing that if anyone happened to stumble upon anymore information that was similar, word would spread and decimate the already tarnished name of Shin-Ra.

"Looks like we've got ourselves one hell'ava storm strollin' our way, partner." Reno observed on radar. "What's your call?"

Rude eyed the radar screen, raising an eyebrow at the intensity of the storm that they were soon going to be heading straight into. "I'm no fool…land this bitch; We'll take our chances on foot."

"Shit, Rude, we'll freeze to fuckin' death before we even get there!" Reno grumbled ever so loudly, scoping out a decent spot to land the chopper.

Rude smirked. "We'll have our love to keep us warm."

"Fuck you, man…" The red-head growled.

* * *

Cloud stayed vigilant, watching over Sephiroth, who lay in bed still unconscious, but exhaustion was starting to take its toll on the blonde.

With a big yawn, Cloud stood up from the stool he had been sitting on for the past three hours and stretched his arms over his head, feeling his spine snap, crackle and pop from bottom to top. _"I need some coffee."_ He thought, moving his gaze back to Sephiroth. "Promise me you'll stay put till I get back."

Of course no answer came from the silver-haired man, but Cloud wasn't expecting one.

Over the last three hours, Cloud kept pinching himself, making sure that this was reality and not another one of his dreams. After awhile he had to switch to his left arm, leaving a painful, red welt on his right.

He was kind of glad that Sephiroth was still unconscious, because it gave him time to think through exactly how to explain everything to the ex-General. But, Cloud realized that no matter what, it was going to be a difficult conversation.

Cloud assumed that Sephiroth still thought that Zack was alive, and that he, himself, was still General of the Shin-Ra army. The blonde was worried that once the truth was told to the silver-haired man, that maybe it might trigger something in him, causing him to go insane again.

But the truth could not be held, it had to be told. And because it was Cloud who brought Sephiroth back from the grave, it was his sole responsibility to reveal the truth, no matter what the consequence.

With one more glance from behind his shoulder, Cloud quietly exited the room and made his way downstairs.

"Well, I heard yer friend finally woke up." The old man said, seeing Cloud descending the stairs.

Cloud nodded. "Um, yeah…but he passed out again."

"Give'em time, he'll come around…say, why don't ya head downstairs, Pat still has the bar open…ya look like ya need a drink." The old man smiled a toothless grin, lifting up his flask.

"Coffee will do, thanks." Cloud smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has some of that down there too…oh, and be careful when ya get down there…Pat said there's some strange lookin' feller clad in a red cloak drinkin' himself stupid.

Cloud's weary eyes shot open after hearing what the old man said. "Red cloak?"

The old man nodded. "Yep, Pat said a red cloak and a gold claw on the feller's left hand…probably some freak who blew in with the storm…get'em all the time."

Cloud bit his bottom lip in nervous frustration, turning on his heel and descending the basement stairs.

The basement was dimly lit and actually quite cozy, with a large fireplace emitting a warm glow, and a Behemoth skin rug covering the floor in front of it. A leather sofa and an array of armchairs circled the rug, making the hearth look even more inviting.

As Cloud's eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he turned to his right to find a familiar figure sitting at the bar.

"Hello, lad…what be yer pleasure?" The big, burly bartender asked with a warm smile.

"Just coffee, please."

"Alright." Pat nodded, "I'll brew ya a fresh pot."

"Thanks."

"Bourbon warms the blood just as well." Vincent spoke, turning his attention toward Cloud.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

The raven-haired man held a glass of amber liquid to his lips, polishing off the remainder. "Life is a cruel torture device, meant to torment the heart and soul." He mused, staring intently into Cloud's sapphire blues.

"Only if you let it." Cloud countered, becoming a bit anxious under Vincent's gaze.

"Oh, yes…the planet's savoir who needed saving…what was it like, Cloud…what was it like to suffer?"

Cloud could have sworn he saw flames erupting from Vincent's crimsons. A look that was not only frightening, but also, in a strange way, alluring. "I don't think about the past anymore…now I have my mind set on the future…"

Vincent slammed his glass down onto the bar, glaring at Cloud with slitted eyes. "How dare you sit there and spat such a lie…you brought the past back from the grave…now there will be no future…no future for anyone."

Cloud held his breath…Did Vincent know that the wish worked?

"Alcohol is never an answer, it's only an excuse."

Cloud and Vincent quickly turned in the direction of the voice.

"Sephiroth," Vincent acknowledged in condemnation, wrapping his hand around Cerberus.

* * *

**Oh, Vinnie! An ex-Turk with a gun, a bottle of bourbon, and a disgruntled demon raging inside of him is a recipe for disaster! **

**AHHHH! Don't you just love the cliffies I leave you guys hangin' from! XD**

**And we can't forget about our smexy red-headed Turk and his partner Rude who are on their way!**

**The more I write this story, the more fun it gets!**

**Thanks to all for the reviews, faves, and alerts!**

**(((Hugs)))**


	7. The Truth

"Do I know you?" Sephiroth questioned, eyeing the ex-Turk.

Taken aback by the earnestness in Sephiroth's demeanor, Vincent slowly eased his hand away from Cerberus, shifting his stunned gaze back to Cloud.

"He's a friend of mine...," Cloud quickly answered. "And I was just talking to him about you."

"Speaking of which...," The ex-General implied, approaching the bar. "We have some talking to do as well, Strife."

Vincent quickly stood, putting himself between Sephiroth and Cloud. "We all have some talking to do."

Sephiroth gave Vincent a curious glare. "I'm sorry, but what we have to discuss does not involve you."

Vincent locked crimson onto mako green. "Oh, I'm afraid it involves me more than you know."

"Vincent," Cloud hissed, grabbing him by the arm.

Vincent couldn't deny the way his heart quickened by the forceful touch of Cloud's hand, nor would he deny Cloud the privacy he obviously wanted in order to talk to Sephiroth. "Very well." He spoke softly. "I will be nearby…if you need me."

With that said, Vincent made his exit, but not without giving Cloud one last fleeting look of concern.

"You have interesting taste in acquaintances, Strife." Sephiroth commented, walking up to the bar.

"He's more than that to me…I mean…he's more than an acquaintance, he's a good friend." Cloud stumbled out, shocked at himself for getting so defensive over Vincent.

"He's very loyal to you; I could tell by the look in his eyes…," The ex-General notioned, motioning for the bartender. "A bottle of bourbon and two glasses, please."

Cloud quickly changed the subject. "What were you saying earlier about alcohol being an 'excuse'…?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Only if the alcohol is being abused…I don't plan on abusing this bottle of bourbon…I plan on consuming it, because I have a feeling that our conversation is going to make me incredibly thirsty.

* * *

"You and you're fuckin' bright ideas…" Reno complained, as he and Rude trudged through Hell's blizzard.

"Hey…you asked for my 'call'. Would you rather be alive and freezing your ass off, or would you rather be a piece of burnt toast in a flaming, twisted wreck in the side of a mountain somewhere?" Rude countered, as a burst of wind whipped his shades off his face.

"Ha-Ha!" Reno laughed, pointing at his partner.

"Ha…Ha." Rude smirked, pushing Reno head first into a nearby snow drift.

"Asshole."

Rude just smiled.

* * *

Cloud sat in one of the armchairs across from the sofa where Sephiroth chose to grace his presence, grasping his glass of bourbon with shaky, clammy hands. His mouth was dry; making it hard to swallow the amber elixir. His heart felt like it was going to break through his ribs, as it pounded fiercely against his chest. He was starting to think that battling Sephiroth all over again would be a cake-walk compared to this. But then again, he also realized that thought just might become reality after what he was about to divulge to the ex-General.

"Cloud."

Cloud woke from his reverie, shifting his gaze to the silver-haired man. "Before I tell you anything, I need to know exactly what you remember…what was your last memory before waking up here?" He spoke quietly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but obliged Cloud by answering the question. "My last memory before waking up here would be…inside the Northern Crater. Strange surroundings to wake to I might add…care to enlighten me?"

"_So, I was right,"_ Cloud thought to himself.

"Strife?"

"You woke up inside the Northern Crater because that's the place where…you died." The blonde answered in a solemn voice. " But I need you to go back further in your memories…before waking in the crater, what was your last memory before then?"

Sephiroth could feel the annoying sentiment of impatience grinding his brain. Normally a very patient and reserved individual, Sephiroth found himself abandoning those traits, wanting answers from Cloud, not vise-versa.

The ex-General took in a deep breath, composing his impatience, and raised his glass to his lips, taking his memory back in time, back to his last recollection before waking inside the crater.

Cloud's right leg began bouncing up and down in fretful anticipation, waiting for Sephiroth's answer, downing his glass of liquor.

"That would have to be…" Sephiroth began, as Cloud leaned in closer, his rear-end inching toward the edge of his seat, "…our mission to the Nibel reactor.

The blonde fell off his chair, quickly jumping up and sitting back down. "Um…good…that's a start." He quickly spoke, trying to act like nothing incredibly embarrassing just happened.

"You obviously need another drink, Strife."

Cloud held out his glass while Sephiroth poured.

The ex-General then paused, a look of utter confusion in his eyes. "The Nibel reactor…the mission…Zackary. Strife, where is Zackary Fair?"

Cloud's eyes glazed over as soon as he heard Sephiroth utter Zack's name. "He's... no longer with us...he saved my life, but I couldn't save his…Shin-Ra troops opened fire on him and shot him dead…that was almost two years ago."

Sephiroth's glass absently fell from his grasp, shattering as it hit the floor.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud spoke, rising from his chair, "Before you even try to think, I need you to hear the entire story, from beginning to end…then, whatever the consequences may be…I will accept them as my fate."

The silver-haired man rose from his seat, a blank look upon his face. "Tell me the truth, Cloud…why in Gaia's name would Shin-Ra troops attack Zackary?"

Cloud locked eyes with Sephiroth, not flinching once, as the dominating presence of the ex-General towered over him. "Because we escaped from Shin-Ra mansion…five years of torture…five years of hell finally came to an end for us…yet, Zack paid the ultimate price for our freedom. But, if it wasn't for you, we would have never had to experience all of that pain and suffering…if it wasn't for you…Zack would still be alive. You took my world and turned it upside down…life on this planet, and the planet itself was meaningless to you…you lost sight of the man you were, the man I admired and respected, and became nothing more than a monster!"

Torment flowed from Cloud's sapphires. All the feelings that had been pent up inside for so very long came bursting out, with physical and emotional exhaustion using the blonde as their punching bag, knocking him out cold, as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Vincent stood in the lobby of the Inn, looking out the window and into the white abyss. It was taking the ex-Turk a great deal of inner-strength to leave Cloud alone with Sephiroth. But out of respect for the blonde, Vincent stood down and retreated, waiting as patiently as possible for Cloud to either call for back-up or walk through the door safe and sound.

Hoping the latter being the outcome.

Just as Vincent's patience was about to run out, the front door flew open, as two snow covered figures stumbled inside.

"Oh my Gaia! I can't feel my fuckin' face, Rude! I can't feel my fuckin' face!" Reno cried out, slapping himself silly.

"Shut the hell up! I lost my damn shades and forgot to bring spares." Rude griped back.

Vincent took a guarded stance, slipping his hand over Cerberus. "You both picked a bad time to go on your honeymoon."

* * *

**Uh oh, Cloud had a break down...can't blame him, I would have passed out too if Sephiroth was standing in front of me batting those smexy green eyes! XD**

**FYI: I'm taking donations to buy Rude a new pair of shades...he feels naked without them! LOL!**

**Once again, a big thanks to all for your love and support!**

**(((Hugs)))**


	8. The Dilemma

Sephiroth stood and stared into the flames of the hearth, watching as they danced and frolicked among the glowing embers, only looking away every now and again at the blonde laying unconscious on the leather sofa next to him.

He did not question the truth of Cloud's words…from what he remembered of the boy, he was a dedicated and trustworthy cadet who served his superiors nobly. But yet, Sephiroth could not fathom the fact that Zack was dead, a victim of Shin-Ra's deception. Not that he was surprised of Shin-Ra's treachery.

Which added the next disturbing ingredient into the pot… _"Strife blamed me for everything that happened to him and Zackary…he said I became a 'monster'."_

Sephiroth turned his gaze back to Cloud, wanting more than anything for the blonde to wake up and lay to rest the unrelenting questions that were consuming his thoughts. But, before Sephiroth could think anymore, the sound of gun shots rang through the air. He grabbed for Masamune, only to discover it not on his person.

Cloud had taken the liberty of placing it, along with First Tsurugi, in the storage cabinet inside the room Sephiroth had been occupying.

"Damn." The silver-haired man spat, racing to the staircase.

* * *

"We're here on official Shin-Ra business, Valentine...our mission don't concern you, yo." Reno growled, his EMR in hand.

Vincent stood ready to fire Cerberus and hit his target this time around instead of wasting bullets on warnings shots. "I'm really getting tired of people telling me that 'it's none of my concern' or that 'it doesn't involve me'."

"Maybe you should take the hint." Rude countered, fists raised.

"Maybe you should stand down, Turk."

Reno's jaw dropped, while Rude rubbed his non-shaded eyes. "Holy shit!" They both yelled in unison.

Vincent whipped around, pointing his gun dead aim at Sephiroth. "Where's Cloud?" He demanded in a venomous tone.

"Vincent."

The ex-Turk sighed in relief, seeing Cloud emerge from behind the silver-haired man, almost reluctantly turning his aim back on Reno and Rude.

"Strife? What the fuck's goin' on?" The red-head questioned, thinking that maybe he slapped himself a little too hard.

Cloud stepped forward. "I should be asking you that, Reno…what's Rufus scheming this time?"

The two Turks shared a shocked glance, then turned their defiant stares back to Cloud and Sephiroth. "Well, he's not cooped up in some shack out in the middle of nowhere havin' séances or playing with voodoo dolls." Reno sarcastically spat.

"Rufus? What about the President?" Sephiroth questioned with a silver eyebrow raised.

Cloud halfheartedly turned to the ex-General. "Rufus is the President…you killed his father."

The blank expression returned to Sephiroth's face.

"Holy shit! He doesn't remember a damn thing does he? How did ya do it, Strife? Heh, who's the puppet now?" Reno mocked, chuckling under his breath.

Mako green eyes began to glow with fury, as Sephiroth darted forward with lighting speed, grabbing Reno by the throat, slamming him against the wall with such force that the red-head became imbedded into it. "I want answers, Turk…and I want revenge. You will take me to the President's son…and you will witness the downfall of Shin-Ra."

Rude tried to counter the attack on his partner, only to find three barrels staring him down in a not-so-friendly manner. "Don't even think about it." Vincent spoke, pulling back the trigger.

"Enough!"

All eyes turned to Cloud, everyone surprised by the sudden outburst made by the blonde. "Sephiroth, let him go…if you want answers I will give them to you."

The silver-haired man did want answers, and badly, knowing he would get more of an honest response from Cloud than he would from a Shin-Ra lackey. With great unwillingness, Sephiroth released his hold on Reno, the Turk's limp form falling to the floor.

"Vincent, lower your piece." Cloud spoke, sapphire blue locked on crimson.

The ex-Turk slowly lowered Cerberus, but not his guard, watching as Rude rushed to Reno's side, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Your days are numbered…I bet my life on it!" Rude growled, grabbing Reno's EMR and darting out the door.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud, closing the distance. "I hope you are well rested, Strife…because it's going to be a long night."

"I agree." Vincent added, holstering his weapon.

Sephiroth turned his attention to Vincent, staring him down curiously. "If you are the 'Vincent Valentine' that I remember hearing of, then I also have many questions for you as well."

Vincent crossed his arms over his chest. "You may not like what I have to say."

Sephiroth smirked, "I haven't heard a thing yet that hasn't shaken me to the core, I'm well prepared for the worst."

"The worst is what you will hear tonight." Vincent assured with bane in his tone, walking past the ex-General and the blonde, making his way back downstairs to the bar.

Cloud's gaze moved to the floor, mentally kicking himself for causing all of this turmoil. Now, every surviving member of Shin-Ra would be after them, hunting them down, all because of a wish he made…a wish that he thought would bring him happiness, but instead has brought him and everyone else involved nothing but grief.

The blonde broke out of his trance by the touch of leather on his cheek. "Cloud, don't blame yourself for what took place…I should have exerted more control over my emotions…I just never have cared for that red-headed weasel, or his blundering excuse for a partner." Sephiroth explained, moving his hand gently under Cloud's chin, raising it to meet sapphire blue with mako green.

Cloud's heart stopped, along with the rest of the world around him, or at least that's what it felt like. To be touched by the ex-General in such an intimate way was not only unexpected, it was also a dream come true for the blonde. He couldn't tear his eyes away, totally immersed in Sephiroth's mako green pools.

"Cloud, let's go."

The blonde felt his heart begin to beat once again, and his world resume its course, turning to see Sephiroth waiting for him in front of the basement door.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rude somehow, buy the grace of Gaia, made it back to the helicopter with a still unconscious Reno thrown over his shoulder. He placed his comrade gently on a stretcher in the back of the chopper, strapping him in securely. "Hang on, man…we'll be back home before you know it."

Making haste, he hurried to the cockpit grabbing a headset, attempting to make communication with Tseng back at headquarters. "HQ…Rude to HQ…come in…"

The storm was causing a great amount of interference, raising concern for the Turk who knew his partner desperately needed medical attention.

_"This is headquarters…come back…"_

Rude sighed in relief. "Elena? We need back-up and plenty of it…we need a medical unit too."

_"What the hell happened? Are you guys alright?" _Elena questioned, panic in her voice.

"Reno's down…we're ten miles southeast of Icicle Village…tell Tseng that Sephiroth is alive and he's being accompanied by Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine."

_"Rude, have you been sneaking into Reno's stash again?" _Elena asked, unsure if Rude was serious or stoned.

"Damn it, Elena! Just do it! I'm not fucking around!"

_"Alright, alright…but it might be awhile before we can get there. We've been monitoring the storm and it doesn't look like it will be letting up anytime soon."_

"Understood…I'll do what I can till you guys get here." Rude responded, throwing his headset into the passager seat in frustration.

* * *

**Oh, man...The shiz has hit the fan! **

**Sorry to all the Reno fans out there for having Seph beat him up, but sometimes his mouth can get him in a lot of trouble...Just ask Rude! XD**

**FYI: My updates might not be as fast since it is less than a week till Christmas, and I'm one of those last minute kind of shoppers. Don't ask me why...Maybe because I enjoy chaos and pandemonium? Who knows?**

**(((Hugs))) to all for the reviews, faves and alerts!**


	9. The Kiss

"May I suggest we first discuss the fact that Shin-Ra will most likely be here as soon the storm subsides…we need to leave this place as soon as possible." Vincent spoke, directing his conversation at the ex-General.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "You are correct."

"There's only one way out of here." Cloud insisted, pulling his cell phone from his back pocket. "Let's hope I can get enough of a signal to make the call."

Vincent approached the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"What other choice do we have?" Cloud asked, strength of mind radiating from his sapphires. "The airship is the only craft that will be able to fly through this storm."

Vincent sighed. "Yes, but will the pilot risk his life knowing who will be boarding his ship?"

"If you both have a way of getting out of here, then go…" Sephiroth stated firmly, approaching both Cloud and Vincent.

Cloud turned his determined gaze onto the silver-haired man. "Not a chance…you're coming with us."

"Are you defying my order, Strife?"

"You're no longer General, Sephiroth."

Vincent was glad he wore a cloak with a high collar…the better to hide his smirk. "Cloud…he has a point, we should split up."

"But…" The blonde started, until Vincent set his piercing crimsons upon him.

"We need to explain the situation to the others first…once we do that we will meet back up at a designated location and go from there."

"I will head southwest…," Sephiroth affirmed. "…to Nibelheim."

Cloud felt his heart begin to race and his blood run cold. "No! You can't go there!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because…," Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat."…that was the place where…it all started."

Sephiroth then remembered Cloud telling him that he and Zack had escaped from Shin-Ra mansion after being held there for five years, which roused the ex-General's curiosity even more. "Tell me, Cloud…tell me everything."

"I will," Cloud assured. "But I'm going to Nibelheim with you."

A certain ex-Turk didn't like what Cloud had just said, not one bit. "Cloud…"

"Vincent," Cloud spoke, turning toward the raven-haired man. "I need you to explain everything to the others…make them understand, please…"

Vincent closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. "You know that's going to be an almost impossible task without you with me."

"I'll be in contact." Cloud assured. "Buy a phone."

* * *

Reno's eyes fluttered open, his dazed vision telling him his surroundings were different, yet familiar. Trying to sit up proved pointless, discovering that he was being held down by restraints. "What the fuck?" He mumbled.

"Hey, keep still…You got some broken bones." Rude ordered, as he finished putting a dressing on the red-head's right shoulder.

"Man, Rude…Was that just a bad trip, or was that really Sephiroth who put me through a wall?"

Rude rolled his eyes. "It was him. I thought you were dead."

Reno scoffed. "The way I'm feelin' right now, I kinda wish I was."

Rude ignored that last comment. "I radioed HQ…there sending back up and a medical unit as soon as the storm dies down."

"Damn straight…but that walkin' zombie fucker is mine."

"Not in your condition, partner." Rude replied, cleaning the blood from a wound on Reno's leg.

"What! You're not takin' all the glory for yourself!" The red-head yelled, and regretted doing so afterwards, his injuries radiating pain throughout his body.

Rude smiled down at his partner. "Half dead and you're still ready to take on the world…you got some balls.

Reno smirked. "I need a damn cigarette."

* * *

Cloud had made his way back upstairs, gathering his belongings along with Sephiroth's Masamune. He took the massive blade from its sheath, holding it out, examining every line and curve of the awesome weapon. As he studied it, he remembered the agonizing pain of being run-through by that very sword, and remembering the man who held it in his hand, guiding it through flesh and bone.

"Magnificent, isn't it."

Cloud quickly turned, the owner of the sword standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"No apology needed." Sephiroth assured, closing the distance. "A weapon of such grandeur appreciates the respect it is given, and returns that respect on the battlefield by defending the life of its wielder."

Cloud nodded, sheathing the blade and handing to its possessor.

"You know…," Sephiroth started, taking the sword from Cloud's hand. "…You are the only other person besides myself that has ever held Masamune…others have tried and failed…miserably."

Cloud actually felt honored by that fact, but little did Sephiroth know, he had already held the sword more than once. "Why me?"

Sephiroth approached the blonde, leaning in close, his warm breath ghosting Cloud's ear. "Because I trust you."

Cloud closed his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. _"Oh, Gaia...I'm gonna lose it…Give me strength." _He silently prayed, trying like hell to keep himself composed.

Sephiroth slowly moved away a bit, but still remained dangerously close, almost brushing his nose against Cloud's. "Thank you."

The blonde opened his eyes to find himself drowning in mako green pools. "For what?" He whispered, not being able to muster up a louder voice.

Cloud's nervous innocence intrigued the silver-haired man immensely, as he gently laced his leather clad fingers through blonde locks, slowly pulling Cloud's mouth into his.

If this was a dream, Cloud never wanted to wake…nothing else mattered. At that very moment the whole world could disappear into nothingness…he didn't care.

For the first time since he had made his wish, he felt the euphoria he so desperately wanted to experience. Rapture filled his senses, overwhelming his very soul, as he ran his gloved fingers through silver silk, grasping the back of Sephiroth's head with both hands, pulling his mouth in deeper.

Shocked and exhilarated by the forceful pleasure Cloud was making evident, Sephiroth found the he was beginning to lose himself in the moment, moving his hands and his body against Cloud's, gently pushing the blonde onto the bed. As Cloud fell backwards he grabbed Sephiroth by the leather straps of his uniform, pulling him into his lust filled form.

The blonde frantically needed to breath, but would rather turn blue and suffocate than take the chance of disrupting this most wonderful moment between himself and his idol. Sephiroth obviously needed oxygen as well, slowly withdrawing his tongue from Cloud's mouth, panting his warm breath on the blonde's face. "We should get going." He breathlessly spoke.

Cloud gasped for air, taking in the ex-General's warm breath, hesitantly nodding.

Vincent stood with his back against the wall outside the doorway, a look of disdained covetousness etched in his crimson glare.

* * *

**Woo! Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? *wipes forehead with back of arm* XD**

**Well, this will probably be my last update until after the holidays...**

**So until then I want to wish each and every one of you a very merry Christmas!**

**And thank you all ever so much for all of your support with this story, it means so much to me!**

**Love you all! (((Hugs)))**

**FYI: The rating will most likely be moving up to 'M' next chappie...You have been warned!**


	10. The Sentiment

"He said what?"

"I didn't believe it at first either, Sir…but when I questioned him he gave me this answer, and I quote: 'Damn it, Elena! Just do it! I'm not fucking around!'"

Tseng nodded nonchalantly. "Obviously Rude was disturbed, it's not like him to spat such an outburst…keep in contact with them and keep me informed, Elena…I have to report to the President."

Keeping a collected facade proved to be quite the challenge at times for the Turk leader, especially after hearing said information, but he did not doubt Rude's words. Now, if it was Reno who had been the one who made the claim of Sephiroth being alive, red flags would've been waving high, followed by blood and urine testing.

* * *

"Once we reach Corral Valley cave, we'll be able to travel by motorbike to Nibelheim." Cloud explained, removing his sword from the storage cabinet, strapping it to his back.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the massive blade that the blonde handled with such ease. "You wield that monstrosity?"

A haughty glare formed in Cloud's sapphires. "Just as well, if not better than you wield yours…ex-General."

Cloud's show of confident arrogance curled the corner of the silver-haired man's mouth. "I would very much like to see that." He avowed in a throaty tone.

"I'd worry more about clashing weapons with Shin-Ra if I were you..." Vincent spoke, standing in the doorway.

A bit startled, Cloud nodded in agreement. Yes, we need to get out of here and reach Nibelheim before Shin-Ra does."

Vincent sighed. "And what if Shin-Ra is already there waiting?"

Sephiroth placed a gloved hand on the hilt of his sword, a gleam of vengeance in his stare. "Then we will take care of them."

"We'll be careful, and so should you…Shin-Ra will be on the lookout for all of us." Cloud spoke, grabbing his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder.

Vincent grabbed his cloak, whipping it to the side as he turned toward the stairs. "I'm not worried about myself…I'm only worried about you." With that said, the raven-haired man descended the staircase, disappearing from sight.

It was at that very moment Sephiroth realized why Vincent had been acting so protective toward Cloud, and for some strange reason that realization did not sit well with the ex-General…not one bit.

"Are you ready?"

This time it was Sephiroth who was stirred from his reverie. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

The trek back to Corral Valley cave wasn't as treacherous as the blonde thought it would be, which raised tension-riddled concern within him…the storm was subsiding. Sephiroth, on the other hand, did not share the same concern…his was different. He was actually feeling apprehensive, which was a foreign feeling to the man.

He knew once they arrived in Nibelheim all the answers he desperately wanted and needed would be within his grasp, yet, by the way Cloud described the obvious horror that he and Zack had endured, all supposedly because of him, he was starting to question his want and need for the answers. Did he really want to know what he had done that was so unspeakable? How would knowing the truth affect him and his further endeavors? How would it affect his relationship with Cloud?

"_Relationship?" _

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at himself. _"Where did that come from?"_ He wondered silently.

His gaze shifted to the blonde who headed the trail in front them, watching with curious intrigue.

Why would Cloud wish life for the one whose life he took?

If only one question could be asked, that was the one the ex-General wanted answered most of all.

Was it out of guilt? Or did Cloud have an ulterior motive?

As far as Sephiroth could tell, Cloud had been honest in his word as well as in his demeanor, much like Zack, which was one of the qualities the blonde held that rapt the ex-General. If you cannot trust, you cannot respect…and Sephiroth could definitely see the respect Cloud held for him just by gazing into his brilliant sapphires. Not only was his honesty a striking quality, but even more so was his inner-strength. Cloud's manner held an impressive force laced with a purity that filled the silver-haired man's being with ardent. The only other time Sephiroth ever came close to experiencing such a feeling was in battle…the hardcore drive of passion to be victorious against the enemy…

"Sephiroth?"

Cloud stood and stared, alarmed by the ex-General suddenly stopping and gazing blankly at the ground. "Sephiroth? Are you alright?"

"…But this is different…" Sephiroth spoke to himself, his words barely audible.

Panic started filling Cloud's head, as he approached slowly, not daring to blink as he kept his eyes glued to the man. "Sephiroth…please answer me…"

Sephiroth's head snapped up, locking mako green onto sapphire.

Cloud halted where he stood, fear striking down on him like a bolt.

"Why? I need to know why you killed me…and why I stand here now."

Cloud lowered his gaze, taking in a deep breath, suddenly startled by the touch of hands placed on his shoulders. "Cloud, I can't go any further until I know."

* * *

Vincent could see the outskirts of the Forgotton City, swiftly making his approach, his speed fueled by frustration and resentment.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the images of Sephiroth seducing Cloud, the disturbing scene repetitively playing out in his head.

"_Why? Why Sephiroth?"_

Vincent just couldn't understand Cloud's thinking. After everything that had happened because of that monster of a man, why in Gaia's name would Cloud risk the future of the planet and its people once again by bringing Sephiroth back from the depths of the Lifestream?

The whole situation was making Vincent sick to his stomach, stopping to lean his form against a nearby tree, trying to regain his equanimity.

The last time Vincent felt such disheartened fury was when Sephiroth was still in the womb. His own flesh and blood…another sin the raven-haired man will have to atone for…for he was the monster's creator.

"I won't allow Sephiroth the chance to reiterate his sins. To atone for my own…I will send him back from the depths in which he came."

* * *

***Sigh* Oh, the drama...how it curls my mouth into a devious grin! XD**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did...and if I do not post the next chappie by New Year's, I wish you all a safe and happy one!**

**FYI: I'm currently working on another story along side this one and will be posting the first chappie soon. The main pairing will be Cloud/Vincent and the storyline will be taking place shortly after the events of AC. But don't worry, "Wish" will not be abandoned...I love this story too much! **

**Thank you all for your support! It's greatly appreciated!**


	11. The Confession

Rude slowly lifted his head from its resting place on his crossed arms, realizing he must have dozed off soon after patching up his partner. Shaking off his grogginess, the Turk thought he could hear a slight rumble of 'something' in the distance, progressively getting louder. He quickly rose to his feet and opened the chopper door peering up to the clear, blue sky above with a sigh of relief.

"It's about time."

* * *

'CRASH'

"Oh, man! That's the third one today!" Yuffie griped ever so loudly, running to fetch the broom and dust pan to clean up her mess of shattered glass.

Tifa just shook her head and chuckled. "You know, if you keep this up you're going to put us out of business…that, or the customers will have to bring their own glasses to drink from."

"Hey! That's a great idea!" The ninja girl shouted excitedly. "We could have a 'bring your own mug night'! Any size for one low price! It would save us from having to wash glasses and mugs for one night a week, and probably bring in more business! I don't know of any other bar around that has a special like that going on!"

Tifa smiled as she finished drying the last of the beer mugs, stacking them neatly on the counter behind her. "Sounds good to me…things have been a little bit slow around here lately."

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of a good thing…with Cloud not around we wouldn't have any extra help if we did get slammed." Yuffie huffed, leaning on the broom.

The brunette sighed solemnly. Cloud did spent a lot of time at the church, and would sometimes be gone for a night here and there, but never this long. Worrisome feelings constantly swam around in her head, drowning out all other thoughts she had. She tried her best to put a smile on her face in front of Yuffie, but the raven-haired girl could see right through the pretense.

Yuffie walked over to Tifa donning her infamous beam, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Tifa…I'm sure Cloud is fine. You know how he is…just like you've always said: 'Cloud is Cloud'…right?"

Tifa hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he's alright…"

"He won't be for long."

Startled, both girls turned to find crimson eyes locked on to them.

* * *

Cloud couldn't bring himself to look into Sephiroth's eyes…it was too hard…too painful. At that moment the whole world seemed so surreal…like a dream…no, more like a nightmare.

The entire ride to Nibelheim came and went without one word being spoken by either man. When Cloud did muster up enough courage to glace at the ex-General through Fenrir's side mirror, the look on his face and in his eyes was unreadable.

_Cloud grabbed Sephiroth' hands, pulling them off of his shoulders as he took a few steps back, distancing himself from the man._

_Sephiroth stood disconcerted, as Cloud began to speak…_

"_You discovered that you were nothing more than an experiment…a design. It distorted your thoughts…made you go mad…insane. You destroyed Nibelheim, setting it ablaze. You attacked Zack and I, almost killing us both. Everyone thought you were dead, until finally you returned to Shin-Ra headquarters to kill the President and reclaim your so-called 'mother', Jenova. You took countless lives…but that still wasn't enough for you. You then manipulated me into handing over the Black Materia, in which you used to summon Meteor to destroy the planet. You let Jenova influence you into thinking that you were a God…but all you were was a puppet, and Jenova was the puppeteer…and I was the one who cut your strings. Myself and a group of others fought against you and Jenova, defeating you and setting things right. Everyone had their own reasons for fighting…my reason was to save you from yourself."_

Fenrir's tires slowed over the cobblestone, at last coming to rest in front of Shin-Ra mansion. Cloud sat, patiently waiting for Sephiroth to dismount, which he finally did after staring at the mansion for what seemed like forever.

Cloud looked on with uneasiness as the ex-General slowly made his way toward the building, stopping halfway to turn and face the blonde. "Are you coming?"

Cloud's sapphires widened, giving a timorous nod as he dismounted the motorbike, grabbing his backpack and sword.

The front door creaked open angrily, as musty, dank air wafted up through their nostrils upon crossing the threshold. The old structure was seriously deteriorating from lack of care…which Cloud knew, if anything, the people of Nibelheim, himself included, would most likely praise the day the building finally collapses to the ground, ridding them of all bad karma the place seemed to conjure.

"You'd think they'd hire a maid." Sephiroth quipped, walking further in.

"Is that all you can say?"

Sephiroth quickly turned to discover a glimmer of anger in Cloud's stare and in his mannerisms. "What do you want me to say?"

The blonde clenched his fists, trying to calm his demeanor. "After everything I told you…after giving you the answers you wanted, and that's all you can fucking say?"

The fury that was beginning to radiate from Cloud was quite unforeseen and a bit disturbing. "Cloud…I understood and acknowledged everything you told me. Has it all sunk in yet? No. Is it hard to believe? Yes. But I do not doubt your words…like I told you…I trust you. I just need some time…some time to gather my thoughts…some time to learn more if I am able to. That is why we are here. I'm sure there are some answers to questions I have that you cannot give me…I need to learn as much as I can…and hopefully by doing so I will be able to atone for my sins."

"You could never atone for all that you have done…never." Cloud hissed, not understanding why or how this sudden burst of rage inside of him was triggered, but he was finding it hard to control. "What about Zack? What about Aerith? Is your atonement going to bring them back? You killed them! You killed them both! Their dead because of you!"

"Then why didn't you wish them back and leave me to the Lifestream?" Sephiroth questioned, his glare turning audacious. "If I am such a 'monster', why give me back the life you took away?"

Cloud could feel tears of affliction escape his sapphires and stream relentlessly down his face. He could feel his insides burn from the lick of flames called anguish, and he could feel his heart pound brutally against his chest to the beat of desire. "Because…I love you." He spoke, his tone turning from raging fury to timid fervor. "I always have…you're the reason I joined the Shin-Ra army…you're the reason for everything I have ever done in my life. You are and always will be everything to me."

The look on Sephiroth's face was beyond words. He had no idea what to say or how to react to such a confession. He didn't even know if he should move, his body completely frozen where he stood.

* * *

**Wow! Is Cloud bipolar or what? **

**Meh, maybe he just needs a little smexy! XD**

**Happy New Year everyone! Make it a good one!**

**Thanks tons for all your support! (((Hugs)))**


	12. The Night

The misty mountain air of Nibelheim wrapped the old mansion in a chilly embrace, as Cloud stood and peered through one of the large windows in the dining room of the manor, the warmth of his breath instantly turned into chilled vapor as it escaped him. The majestic peaks of Mt. Nibel still stood in all their dreary glory, just as the blonde had remembered them. Cloud couldn't even recall the last time the sun shown itself in Nibelheim…even as a child growing up he remembered only a few times when the brilliant star shined brightly upon the town, taking away all the murkiness and gloom. But then again, the shadows that hovered over this place seemed befitting…this town was nothing more than a curse, a place of ill-omen.

For hours now he had been standing at that window, staring out at the eccentric beauty of his hometown, trying to gather his scattered thoughts, trying to justify what he had said, what he had done. Making a confession of such magnitude, and then running away from the person you confessed to was not a smart move…but Cloud didn't know what else to do…fear took hold and would not let him go. The look on Sephiroth's face was more than enough reason to justify his actions…at least that's what he was trying to convince himself to believe.

He didn't even know if Sephiroth was still in the mansion, and he wasn't about to go and look for him. But the chill of the oncoming night had taken hold, signaling to him that he needed to wander outside and fetch some wood for the hearth or suffer the consequences of freezing all night long.

Mustering up the gumption, Cloud slowly walked through the arched doorway into the main hall, scanning the large room with wide eyes. He stood completely still, holding his breath; listening for any sound…he heard nothing. Assuming that the silver-haired man was either in another part of the mansion, or not there at all, Cloud quickly made his way to the front entrance, slipping out into the onset of nightfall.

* * *

Sephiroth stood over the front of a large oak desk, his leather-clad hands planted flat on the surface, his long locks cascading down over the front of his shoulders creating pools of silver silk on the desktop. "What am I suppose to say to him? How am I supposed to react?"

Totally perplexed and disorientated by Cloud's words and actions, Sephiroth had retreated to what looked like a den of sorts on the second floor of the mansion, adjacent to the master bedroom. He had been there for hours contemplating the circumstances at hand.

This was by far the most difficult situation the ex-General had ever found himself being involved in. He would rather be positioned within the vanguard of a battlefield than to have to stare into the anguished filled depths of Cloud's Mako blue sapphires again…but, oh how utterly beautiful and breathtaking those eyes were.

Sephiroth took in a deep breath, returning to his normal equanimity. He chuckled to himself, finding an uncanny humor in being more worried about how to deal with his feelings for Cloud than to pursue his purpose of learning more about his 'past'. _"Wait…feelings?"_

"Do I have 'feelings for Strife?" He asked himself, raising a silver eyebrow. "Hmph, of course I do," crossing his arms over his chest, "…I respect him and I trust him…those are feelings."

Sephiroth had never known 'love', mentally or physically…at least not that he ever remembered. He did remember times as General of the Shin-Ra army where female cadets, actually females period, would practically throw themselves at him, but he never paid them any mind. The interest just wasn't there. Now that he thought about it, there were a few male recruits whose behavior was 'questionable' to say the least…but Cloud never showed any signs of that nature toward him…he surely would have remembered if he did.

But, the kiss they shared at Icicle Inn proved that there was definitely a mutual attraction between both men. Just thinking about that moment sent shock waves of heat piercing through Sephiroth's entire being.

It was then he began to put two and two together:

The moment they shared at Icicle Inn…

The fervent flames the blonde erupted within him with…

The spite towards Valentine…

Sephiroth could no longer refute it…the facts were laid out on the table, and he held no trump card in his hand to counter them.

* * *

Cloud cringed as the front door screamed in protest of being opened, the screeching of the hinges basically informed anyone within a five mile radius of his arrival. With a verbal exhale he slowly pushed the door shut with his boot, while trying to balance an arm load of kindling at the same time. He hoped he had gathered enough to make it through until morning; he really didn't want to make a second trip to gather more in the middle of the night.

Barely able to see over the stack of wood he was carrying, Cloud tried his best to maneuver through the dark mansion as quietly as possible without running into a piece of furniture, or a wall, or whatever else he might accidently collide into.

"Need some help?"

A loud 'thud', along with the crack of logs hitting the floor answered Sephiroth's question. "I take that as a 'yes'." He quipped, as he bent down and began picking up the firewood.

Cloud sat on the floor where he landed, trying to swallow his heart back down into his chest. "I thought you left." He spoke in a shaky tone.

"No, I was…investigating…seeing what I could find." He answered with a forked tongue.

"Oh." Was the best reply Cloud could give, still feeling a bit on edge.

Sephiroth picked up the last of the logs, looking over the stack, placing his gaze on the blonde. "Where do you want these?"

Cloud picked himself up off of the floor, brushing the bark chips and dirt from his clothes. "Um…this way." He motioned, leading Sephiroth into the dining area.

Cloud felt bemused, but at the same time felt a bit of relief knowing that he hadn't scared Sephiroth off. The bemusement was caused by Sephiroth's demeanor…he was acting as if nothing incredibly awkward happened, which was fine with Cloud. As long as they could still have a relationship as 'friends', then he would accept that…well, at least he would try his best to accept it.

He watched as Sephiroth began stacking the logs into the hearth, placing them carefully into position. He couldn't take his eyes off of the silver-haired man, his stare becoming impossible to tear away. The moonlight that suddenly poured in through the large window, illuminating the ex-General, wrapping him a in a wraithlike radiance wasn't helping the situation either.

"Cloud."

"…"

"Cloud?"

The blonde shook from his trance, locking eyes with his summoner. "Uh…yeah?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Do you happen to have a fire materia with you?"

Cloud nodded, turning and walking to the opposite wall, fetching his backpack. He then kneeled next to Sephiroth as he dug around inside, pulling out a softly glowing green orb. "This should be it." He spoke quietly, handing it over.

Sephiroth slowly took the materia from Cloud's hand, making sure to come in contact with exposed skin as he pulled away. "Thank you."

All Cloud could do was nod, his voice took off running with its tail between its legs.

Sephiroth held the orb next to the stack of logs in the hearth, instantly setting them ablaze with the magic of the materia.

"Here you go." He smiled, placing the orb back into Cloud's hand. "We should look around for something safe to sit on…I don't trust resting on any of this furniture."

Once again, the only reply Cloud could give was a nod, feeling the butterflies beginning to flutter around in his stomach.

Both men took to a different room, searching for whatever they could find that wasn't rotted or full of moth holes.

Cloud ventured upstairs, stumbling upon one of the 'however many' bedrooms there were in that place. He walked over and examined a quilt that was laid out onto a bed that looked like it was big enough to sleep ten people, noticing it was covered in a film of dust and cobwebs, but it was nothing a good shaking couldn't cure. He also grabbed a couple of pillows on his way out.

Sephiroth returned to the dining area to warm himself by the fire, watching as the flames licked the logs with their rage. The anticipation was killing him slowly and painfully. He could feel his body begin to ache with eagerness, wanting ever so badly to lose himself in Mako blue, to press his lips onto the softness of the blonde's, delving his tongue into the other's moist heat…

"I found something."

Startled, Sephiroth quickly turned to see Cloud holding a large quilt and two pillows. "Uh…yes, they will work well."

Wondering what thoughts he had interrupted from Sephiroth's train, Cloud nervously spread the large, thick quilt onto the floor in front of the fire, placing the pillows gingerly on top, a nervous sigh escaping his lips.

"What's bothering you, Cloud?" Mako green eyes were hypnotized by the way the light of the fire illuminated Cloud's striking features.

"Nothing…it's just...been a long day." He answered, still with a nervous tinge in his tone.

Sephiroth nodded, taking a seat on the quilt, watching Cloud ever so intently as he unstrapped his sword from his back, placing it next to Masamune against the wall near the hearth. "Then I suggest you take a well deserved break." He nonchalantly implied, motioning to the place on the quilt next to him.

Cloud swallowed hard, but did not hesitate as he sat next to the ex-General, grabbing his knees, pulling them in and hugging them tight.

The feel of Sephiroth's stare was intimidating, but Cloud couldn't deny the twisted thought of relishing every second of it. He so wished it was the silver-haired man's hands exploring him instead of his eyes. "I'm sorry…for what I said earlier…I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, gently placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Why apologize for speaking the truth? I admit it did take me by surprise, but I do not condemn you for it…I am flattered, Cloud."

Cloud couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"Really?"

"Yes, Cloud…really."

Cloud felt like he could float up to the heavens after having that massive weight lifted from his shoulders. "I meant every word." He whispered, his eyes entranced by the spell that was Sephiroth.

"I know." The silver-haired man answered, slowly moving his hand from Cloud's shoulder to the side of his face, gently coaxing the blonde closer.

Cloud's body stiffened, nervous excitement filling his being. _"Move, Damn it!" _He silently cursed at himself, trying to get his arms unlocked from around his knees.

"Cloud, relax…," Sephiroth smiled, seeing right through his apprehension, "…you weren't this nervous at the Inn, if memory serves."

Cloud took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, letting himself melt into Sephiroth's touch. "Sorry…I just…I don't know…I just feel…different this time…"

"Because of what you told me?"

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"Set your fears aside…I want you to show me the passion you showed me that day…take me back to the world where it was just you and I and nothing else…"

Cloud's eyes shot open, Mako green was all he could see, the soft touch of lips on his was all he felt, as the world around them once again became their own.

Their tongues moved rhythmically, entwining, twisting, exploring, as their hearts picked up the tempo.

Cloud broke away from their kiss to rip his gloves off with his teeth, wanting to feel Sephiroth's hair slip between his fingers as he ran them through the silver silk.

"Don't deny me, Cloud…or you just _might_ regret it." Sephiroth hissed, reclaiming the blonde's already swollen lips.

"Don't test me, Sephiroth…or you _will_ regret it." Cloud countered, taking the silver-haired man's bottom lip between his teeth, an almost evil glint glazing his sapphires.

The wickedness in Cloud's eyes drove Sephiroth mad with passion, as he grabbed him, flipping him onto his back, completely dominating him as he ripped his sweater wide open, attacking his neck with lips and tongue.

Cloud writhed beneath the man, mauling at his uniform, wanting badly to touch flesh, not being able to unfasten the buckles quick enough.

Sephiroth smiled against the blonde's clavicle, relishing the sweetness of his skin and the drive of his desire, as he slowly moved his tongue down the middle of his torso, purring in delight at the sounds he was coaxing from his mate.

As if he had designed Sephiroth's uniform himself, knowing exactly how each piece was put on and taken off, Cloud released the restraints of the body armor, the clang of metal and the smack of leather hitting the wall as it was ripped off and thrown.

Sephiroth stopped his tongue abruptly just below Cloud's bellybutton, rising to a sitting position, straddling the blonde's hips. "You're full of surprises, Strife." He whirred with a sinful smile, pulling each finger slowly, one by one, from the confines of his leather gloves.

Cloud stared in awe at the exquisiteness of Sephiroth's bare physique…so perfect…so flawless. It made him feel a bit self-conscious knowing his body was riddled with scars, most of which were caused by the man that was now inflicting pleasure onto him, instead of pain. "You're beautiful." He spoke breathlessly.

Flinging his gloves to the side, Sephiroth leaned down, planting his hands on either side of Cloud's head, locking his gaze onto brilliant blues. "Not nearly as exquisite as you, Cloud." He purred, leaning into his ear.

The mere sound of Sephiroth's velvet tone was enough to send Cloud over the edge, as he rose up and grabbed the man by the back of the head, owning his lips.

Sephiroth removed what was left of Cloud's sweater from him, then swiftly switched up positions, the blonde now straddling his hips. The change in positions surprised Cloud; he assumed Sephiroth would want complete control, but instead handed control over to him…at least for the time being, and Cloud planned on taking full advantage of every second.

Hesitation was nonexistent, as his hands slowly traveled the down Sephiroth's marbled torso to the fastenings of his leather pants. As his hand brushed against the ex-General's obvious arousal, Cloud's eyes grew wide with surprise, freezing his movements.

"Something wrong, Cloud?" He smiled sadistically, delighted in making the blonde's face flush with hues of pink.

"You are a monster…" Cloud whispered, hoping Sephiroth hadn't caught wind of that.

But he did…

"Are you afraid?"

Cloud gritted his teeth, knowing full well he was being challenged. "You are the last thing on this planet I fear." He growled, keeping his slitted gaze locked on to the man, as he violently ripped off Sephiroth's belt and fasteners, unleashing the 'monster' within.

The silver-haired man arched his back, tasting the metallic tang of blood fill his mouth from latching his teeth onto his bottom lip, as Cloud gripped his rock-hard arousal, exploring every niche and cranny of it with his tongue.

The more of him he tasted, the more Cloud wanted, taking the man's entire girth into his mouth, feeling the head slip against his tonsils.

The carnal intensity Sephiroth was experiencing had him pushed to his limit way too soon, as he shot up, grabbing Cloud by the shoulders, pushing him off and flipping him once again onto his back, cradling the blonde's face in his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cloud asked, his voice quivering with alarm.

Sephiroth rested his forehead on Cloud's, closing his eyes, trying to regain control of his body. "No…the problem is…you're doing everything so very right."

Cloud reached a hand up, resting it atop Sephiroth's, locking a possessive glare onto the other. "Make me yours…please." He pleadingly whispered.

Green eyes shot open, ardent blazing within them. "You're already mine…I desire no one else…and no one else will ever have you."

It was at that very moment Cloud realized that his wish had finally, completely come true, feeling the hands of his lover tugging fanatically at the final obstacle in the way of gratifying their desires.

In one swift motion, Sephiroth ripped Cloud's pants off of his body, throwing them aside, smiling down at the blonde's throbbing member as he took it into his hand. He began to pump slowly, just enough to release a few pearls of seed onto his fingers.

Cloud dug his fingers into the quilt his sweat glistened body was sprawled upon, gripping it as if his life depended on it, his chest heaving sporadically. Never before had he known such pleasure, as far as he knew, ecstasy like this never existed in his world…until now.

"Are you ready?"

All Cloud could do was nodded 'yes', he couldn't move his quivering lips now if he tried.

Sephiroth loved every delicious moment, as he watched Cloud with a ravenous hunger writhe with every touch, succumbed to every word. Slowly he moved his slickened fingers to the blonde's puckered entrance, working them around the rim before gently sliding the first one in.

Cloud buckled at first, the feeling was utterly bizarre and painful, but as soon he relaxed the feeling became more pleasurable.

Sephiroth paid close attention to Cloud's body language, feeling him calm enough to insert a second finger, pumping them slowly in and out.

"Seph-iroth…I want you…inside…please…" Cloud begged, the will power holding back his climax was wearing extremely thin.

That's all the silver-haired man needed to hear, as he withdrew his fingers, hovering his body over Cloud's. "Your wish is my command." He purred, positioning his throbbing member against the blonde's entrance.

Cloud wrapped his arms around him, grabbing fists full of silver silk as he felt the head of his lover's member slowly slip into him. The feeling was…indescribable. His head swam with visions of ethereal light. Unspeakable bliss engulfed his body and soul…holding him under its control.

Never did he want this rapture to end…never did he want to lose this happiness…he would rather die than ever be without Sephiroth again.

* * *

**Ahhhh...let us all bask in the afterglow! XD**

**Well now, was that chappie well worth the wait? **

**That was a very difficult chappie for me to write. I was very nervous to post it, I must of re-read it like a million times changing the wording and proof reading it. **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed it! **

**Loves you all, and bigs thanks!**


	13. The Morning of Hope

A soft caress of warmth and a gentle stroke of luster upon Cloud's face caused his eyes to flutter open, as tender rays of morning sunlight poured in through the window.

Normally, if Cloud were at home, he would have grabbed his blanket or pillow, using one or the other to cover his head and drown out the brightness in order to return to slumber…but this sun was different. On this day, Cloud realized, this sun was a sign…a sign of hope.

"Good morning."

Cloud slowly moved his gaze from the window, turning his pillow embraced head to lock brilliant blue onto luminous green. "Yeah, it is." He answered softly.

Sephiroth caressed Cloud's cheek, feeling the warmth caused by the sun licking his palm. "I'm a bit jealous," he playfully chided.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Oh…and why is that?" The corner of his mouth slightly curling upwards.

Sephiroth slowly slinked his body over the blonde's, his long silver locks cascading down over his shoulders, shimmering ever so beautifully in the sun's rays. "Because that fireball gracing the horizon was audacious enough to kiss you," he smirked, hovering his face dangerously close above Cloud's.

"Maybe you should tell it off." Cloud smiled, not being able hold back his chuckle.

To smile, to laugh, even if it was just a soft titter, was an amazing feat for Cloud…and surprisingly, it took little effort. For the first time in his whole life he felt…human. To be able to express such emotions was something Cloud was never able to do, until now. Before now, the only emotions that existed for him were pain, torment, sorrow and anguish…death was beginning to sound more and more inviting. The only thing that kept him going was the compassion of the people in his life…he lived for them because they cared about him. He could never betray them by leaving this world to enter the next…that would have been a selfish act, one he would have never forgiven himself for doing. He would have rather lived out the rest of his days in eternal torment then cause them any suffering.

But, what would they all think now? How would they all react? And if it came down to it, who would he choose…them or him?

He refused to plague his thoughts with such things now. No, now all he wanted to do was bask in the inviting warmth of sun and in the breathtaking splendor of his lover's presence.

"Maybe I'll just return the envy." Sephiroth quipped, slowly closing the distance, his lips lightly touching Cloud's.

Cloud's lips were soft and warm. Sephiroth lingered just long enough to gage whether the boy was going to pull away or not. When he didn't, Sephiroth brazenly slipped the tip of his tongue into Cloud's sweet, hot mouth. He encircled Cloud's waist with his arms and held tight. He toyed with the tip of Cloud's tongue and his lover tentatively responded.

The sensations were overwhelming.

Cloud had fantasized about this and wished for it, but nothing that he could have imagined compared to the night before, or to this amazing new day. The long hours he spent by himself endlessly lost in a world of emptiness had given him plenty of time to analyze his feelings, realizing that what he felt for the ex-General was not wrong and that he should no longer feel any guilt for the feelings he had…and at the very moment, he was ever so grateful for realizing the truth, that he didn't have to dig very deep for, within his heart.

Sephiroth silently leaned over Cloud's prone form, kissing him sweetly, lingering for a few moments, but not pushing his tongue into Cloud's mouth. He too reveled in the emotions that had taken up residence in his heart.

Quickly their hands were exploring with a frenzy of strokes and caresses, finding each other's hot spots and pleasure centers. Cloud's hands felt the muscles of Sephiroth's biceps, lingering to squeeze and knead the man's strong arms. Sephiroth's mouth found its way to Cloud's neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin of the undeniable erogenous zone. His arms enfolded Cloud and his hands explored his back and the top of the beautiful, creamy skin of his ass.

They kissed again, this time with mutual respect and caring for each other's feelings, communicating to each other with their bodies. Softly and slowly, their mouths melted away all the pain and remorse that had lingered within them. Patiently, lips and tongues were exchanged, forging their feelings into imprints upon their needy psyches.

Cloud placed little kisses on Sephiroth's forehead, tracing his hairline with his lips. He stopped on his left ear and sucked on Sephiroth's earlobe, running his tongue across and around it as if it were candy. Sephiroth moaned in delight and shuddered at the breath coming from his lover, filling his eardrum.

Cloud continued down Sephiroth's neck, sucking at the same spot that Sephiroth had hit some minutes ago. He intended to leave a mark to show that Sephiroth was his. Primal as the mating ritual may have been, the need seemed to overtake him before he fully realized what he was doing.

Cloud's hands found Sephiroth's nipples and softly pulled on them as they became more and more distended. He moved his mouth to the left one and played with it with his tongue, while the other hand manipulated the right nub.

Sephiroth writhed above him, the impulses shooting from his chest to his throbbing cock. He kissed down Cloud's side, passing a sensitive spot, making Cloud practically jump off the quilt. Cloud tilted his head forward and looked into the eyes that had captivated him for so long. Sephiroth rubbed his cheekbone where Cloud had caught him when he jumped and Cloud's hand slowly stroked it, attempting to repair the damage with pure love.

Sephiroth held Cloud's head in both of his hands, his long fingers caressing the blonde's scalp, ears and neck as their tongues frantically sought each other out.

Sephiroth's mouth separated from Cloud's to suck on the sweaty flesh of his collarbone. The blonde groaned as he pressed his hardness against his lover's, his cock literally throbbed as he grabbed Sephiroth's and rubbed the head up and down his own.

Sephiroth bit the flesh of Cloud's collarbone as he felt the warmth and wetness beneath him. Cloud gasped loudly and arched his back, tossing his head from side to side as he felt a small orgasm radiate through his body. He pressed the head of Sephiroth's cock to his entrance and then grabbed his lover's ass with flesh ripping force. Sephiroth filled him completely, as he lifted his head away from Cloud's collarbone, thrusting his hips and arching his back, driving the blonde against the quilt covered floor. Cloud yelled out with primal hunger as they both lost themselves in an animalistic unity.

Sephiroth slammed hard into Cloud three more times before wrapping his hand behind the blonde's head, and pulling him over and on top of him. Cloud sat up astride Sephiroth's lap, his fingernails slowly dug into and across the ex-General's marbled chest scratching the sweaty flesh, drawing blood from eight parallel lines. Sephiroth bounced his hips to meet Cloud's downward thrust, reaching up and grapping him by back of the neck, feeling the blonde's body constrict around him.

Cloud tightened his entrance savagely around Sephiroth's impaling cock as he was slammed into oblivion by an orgasm of a ferocity he had never felt before. The mansion echoed to his cry as he felt Sephiroth's cock vibrate and pulse within him.

Sephiroth quickly moved his hands to Cloud's hips as his seed shot deep within him, the head of his cock banging against the top of Cloud's squeezing entrance. They thrust against each other, oblivious to the world as they both surrendered to the euphoria of their orgasms.

* * *

Tifa stared solemnly out the passenger window of the van Vincent had commandeered from Shin-Ra headquarters; her thoughts and emotions were a swirling batch of fear, disbelief and total turmoil.

"_You can't be serious, Vincent!"_

_The ex-Turk closed the distance between himself and the brunette, his eyes filled with a disturbing seriousness that would shatter any doubt. "Have I ever lied to you?"_

_Tifa swallowed hard, knowing that Vincent would never deceive her, yet, not wanting to believe the shocking truth he had just divulged to her and Yuffie. "No…never." She answered, her voice a cracking whisper._

_The ninja girl stood completely stunned, not even being able to move her lips to speak._

"_I don't expect you to come with me…my purpose is not only to save Cloud, but to rid this planet and its people of Sephiroth once and for all…even if it means my life." Vincent spoke, bane dripping from every word he uttered._

_Tifa took in a deep breath, composing herself, a look of stubborn righteousness glazing her stare. "You may not expect it, but I'm coming with you whether you like it or not…we will save Cloud."_

"We should be arriving in Nibelheim in about an hour." Vincent spoke, breaking Tifa from her reverie.

"I'm ready." She nodded, locking an intense gaze upon the ex-Turk.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but life can be demanding at times! ;)**

**I wish to thank all who have supported me throughout this story with a big (((Hug)))! I appreciate you all so very much!**

**But don't worry, there is much more to come...**

**I will post the next chappie as soon as I can!**


End file.
